


you can be my addiction

by cyclothimic



Series: inappropriate be damned [2]
Category: Glee, Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclothimic/pseuds/cyclothimic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>your grandmother always said that you've found your soul mate when you can imagine the rest of your life with them. you smile. you found her. and she's perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can be my addiction

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_I can't even chitchat_

_-Everybody Talks, Neon Trees_

* * *

You consider yourself lucky. You're an English literary teacher who has a permanent teaching job at Yale. You consider yourself lucky because you have been in a relationship with your student for three years and a half and nobody found out.

Nobody except your four best friends and her three best friends. You can never keep anything from them, especially not Aria. And she has told you that she doesn't keep secrets from her best friends anymore. So you guess it's okay if they keep their mouths shut. And they did.

You remember when you first told Aria, she stared at you with a scandalous expression and you knew why. Because you were usually the good girl among them. You were the smartest – still are – you were the one who followed rules; you were born in a white-collar family with parents who didn't know how to show their love for you. You were the good girl. And suddenly, you told her you were in love with a student. Of course she would be shocked.

"How old is she?" was the first thing Aria asked. And you told her. A scandalous smirk spread across on her face and her eyes twinkled and you were taken aback. You expected her to beat you up with a pillow and chastise you, not smirk at you like you just won a trip to Tokyo. "Spencer Hastings!"

"Um…yes?" you hesitated, unsure of how to respond to a reaction like this. Then she smacked you on the arm, the smirk still stuck on her face. You flinched and moved away slightly. "Okay, you're seriously freaking me out." She reached out and smacked you again. "Ow! Stop that!"

She scrambled closer to you and grabbed your forearm and squeezed them as she jumped on the couch. "A student!" You stared at her dumbly. "A student! A first-year student! Spencer Hastings!"

"Aria Montgomery, I swear to god if you don't stop right now I will walk out the door," you warned, ready to make good on your threat. She sobered slightly – only slightly. "I don't understand why you're so excited over this."

She squealed again and you groaned. "You are dating a student, Spencer Hastings! I've barely seen you broke the rules before! I mean, sure, you've broken quite a few back in the A person debacle. But I have never seen you break a rule before!"

"And you're excited by the prospect?" you questioned. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"How does it feel?" she said with a dangerous glint in her eyes and a grin that made her look more like serial killer than a happy friend. "Do you have pictures? Do you love her? Is she nice? Spill, woman!"

"Jesus Christ, calm down," you said.

Then you showed her some photos you've secretly taken of Quinn because she didn't like taking pictures. You told Aria some of Quinn's story because she was a private person. You told Aria how you haven't been so happy in a really long time and you finally found someone who could make your stomach flutter everything you see them and who wasn't afraid to stand up to you – in private of course.

"Spencer?" You snap back to reality from your flashback and turn to Quinn who's sitting on your sofa, rereading Alice in the Wonderland. You resist rolling your eyes because god knows how many times she's read that book. "Where did you go?" she ask with a small smile. You smile back and shrug. "Just remembering something."

"Care to share?" she asked.

You chuckle and shook your head at her constant curiosity. That's part of why you love her. You put down your pen and stand up, patting invisible dust from your pants as you walk over to her. You pull her legs up and sit down, replacing them on your knees.

"Aria and the rest are coming over this Saturday. Are you okay with that?" you ask instead of answering her question because like her, you don't really like to share unless necessary. And you've shared quite a lot with Quinn for the past three years.

She hums, set her bookmark between the pages of her book and put it down on the table. You don't even bother to hide it as you stare at the skin revealed from her shirt riding up her waist, basically drooling. She smirks at you and scoots closer until her thighs are on your lap and her glorious ass are leaning against the side of your thigh. You smile and reach around to cup them which she gasps at.

"So?" you ask, your thumb stroking her sweatpants covered ass.

She hums again and leans in to kiss you on the cheek before leaning back again and lean in again to kiss you on the nose. "We'll have to make some space because Rachel and Santana are coming over this weekend as well," she mutters with each kiss to your forehead, your cheeks, your nose again, your temple and then finally your lips.

"Oh no," you mutter against her lips, the other arm encircling her waist to pull her closer.

She giggles and tries to pull away but you will not let her. This feels too good and you're horny. So…kissing. "Yeah," she mutters. "Spencer, let me go," she whispers. She pushes your shoulders. You grunt in protest and lean in closer. You run your hand over the sides of breasts, knowing that's her spot. She gasps and softens a little. "Spencer," she whines.

You laugh at how adorable she is and bites her bottom lip. "I love you," you murmur and begin pushing her on her back, crawling onto your knees to lean over her.

"Do I need to remind you that you have a perfectly comfortable bed with perfectly clean sheets in a perfectly private bedroom?" She knows that her protests aren't really working but she isn't giving up. "Why do we need to do this on the couch?"

You smirk and look down upon her. God she's beautiful. Her hair's grown longer over the years and she would give it a trim occasionally. Just past her shoulders. Her fringe is brushed to the side. Her hazel green eyes are entrancing as ever and you're sure she'd be as beautiful when you've grown old and have grandkids together.

"Because I love you."

"Now that's hardly fair," she said even though she's blushing.

You shrug and reach down to kiss her neck, licking her skin and she gasps. "Because you're sexy." You move up slightly and peck her chin. "Because the bedroom's too far away." You take her ear between your teeth and nibble gently. She moans. "Because I am so turned on right now." She chuckles and you muffle it with your own lips against hers. She wounds her arms around your neck and pushes up to kiss you more. And that's you know you won. "And because I love you." You release her lips slowly, staring into her darkening eyes. "Now will you let me make love to you on my couch?"

She takes a shuddering breath and breathes an agreement before pulling you down to kiss her again.

* * *

"Spencer!"

"Wow," you hear Quinn mutters next to you. "We haven't seen them in so long and to think Hanna might have changed to be a little less enthusiastic."

You grin at her dry tone and turns to kiss her on the lips which your friends all made adorable noises to. You roll your eyes and wink at her as she stares at you. "Nobody can see us," you answer to her silent question and swing back around to greet your friends.

Aria leaps forward and almost wraps her legs around you. You hug her tightly and smiles at her familiar scent. "I've missed you so much," she complained in a whiny tone. "Never again. I'm moving here. I'm gonna be a third wheel. I don't even care that you guys will probably make out like all day long. I just missed you so much."

You laugh and kiss her head before removing yourself from her arms. "I missed you two. It's nice to know you haven't grown an inch."

She huffs. Before she can say anything, Hanna's pushed her away and stood in front of you with Emily next to her. You grin at them and lean forward to hug them both. They give exaggerated kisses on your neck and you swear you would've been suffocated if Quinn didn't come for your rescue.

"Oh and look at this lady!" Aria exclaims and hugs Quinn briefly. "Jeez, how the hell do you stay so beautiful after all this time?"

Quinn laughs and squeezes Aria's arms. "It's the genes." You smirk at her attempt at humor. "You can't be jealous when it comes to genes."

"Well, I'm making an exception," Aria huffs with a grin.

You decide that the airport lounge isn't really an ideal place to catch up so you usher them away to the parking lot. You and Emily linger in the back as Aria and Hanna drag Quinn away for some catching up. You hope they won't give her too much because your girl's been studying her ass off for a test yesterday and she's still tired from it all. You don't realize how you were smiling and staring at Quinn until Emily loops her arm around yours.

"I can see you're still very happy with Quinn," she comments.

You smile back at her and leans your head on her shoulder. "I am."

"Must be hard sometimes, huh? To be in love with a student and not being able to show some PDA in public," she said sympathetically. "I mean, we've both seen how Aria and Ezra ended up."

You chuckle. "I guess I'm not the kind of person to learn from other people's mistakes."

She hums and you walk in silence for quite a bit, watching the trio in front of you chatting vivaciously. Quinn looks both amused and tired and you can't help but pity her. However, you know that she enjoys talking with them so you let them be.

"But she's not a mistake."

You lift your head from Emily's shoulder and grin this time. "She's definitely not."

"Just be careful."

You nod. "I will. Just one more year to go."

* * *

"Quinn!"

You raise your eyebrows and can't help but laugh at the enthusiastic greeting. You feel like déjà vu because you've been through this whole process two hours ago, only this time they were Quinn's friends and you're at the train station instead of the airport. You and Quinn have finally reached a decision where Rachel and Santana will stay at Quinn's dorm and she'll stay with you. Thankfully, Quinn now has a single dorm instead of having to share with a roommate.

Rachel is currently prancing – literally prancing – towards Quinn, pulling her hot pink suitcase behind her as it bounces over the gravel. Santana is trailing behind the shorter girl with a smile on her face, carrying her carry-on over her shoulder.

"And you say my friends are enthusiastic," you comment, plastering on a smile.

Quinn pokes in the ribs with her elbows before stepping forward to envelope Rachel in a hug. You can't help but feel a twinge in your chest. Only just a twinge, and only because you know Quinn once had feelings for the brunette in her arms right now. But you know it was all in the past so that twinge has quickly disappeared.

Now, you're only glad that Quinn has real friends around her, just waiting for something to happen so they can swoop in to comfort her when you can't.

You watch Quinn and Rachel speaking into each other's ear. Rachel has a wistful and pained expression on her face and you wonder why. Your eyes flicker to Santana to see she has a sympathetic look on her face, also gladness that she gets to see her friend again. You're just confused.

While Quinn and Rachel are talking – still – Santana approaches you and reaches out to squeeze your shoulder. You two really aren't the kind of people who hug others. You squeeze hers back and raise an eyebrow, glancing at the pair and back at the Latina again.

Santana looks doubtful for a moment before she shakes her head. "It's not my story to tell," she whispers. "Anyway, while those two are still at it," she says loudly enough for them to hear to indicate her displease at how long they're taking, "how've you been? Has she driven you nuts yet?"

"For three years," you smile adoringly at the back of Quinn's head.

Santana looks confused for awhile before it dawns upon her and she begins to make gagging noises and grimace, shaking her head in protest. "Oh no, no cheesy stuff. Oh gross. What the hell did you stuff your girl with, Fabray?"

"Lots and lots and lots of sex," Quinn quips, finally having pulled away from Rachel.

You grin and nod seriously. "She gives me lots of them." You falter in turn when Rachel's grin falters slightly. Santana has a 'what the fuck I am done' look on her face. "That's why I stayed with her," you continue, keeping an eye on Rachel who is now only grinning and the light in her eyes are gone.

"Come on, let's get our stuff back. I'm starving here and I need food," Santana grumbles and glances at Rachel who gives her a grateful smile. Santana pulls Quinn away from Rachel and loops an arm around her shoulders, walking ahead of you and Rachel.

You two walks behind in silence. You never really have a lot to say to each other, unlike you and Santana. You stick your hands in your coat pockets while she walks next to her, pulling her suitcase behind her. You try to keep your mouth shut but really you just can't resist.

"What's going on?" you ask.

She turns to you with wide eyes. "Wh-what do you mean?" she stutters.

You raise a brow at her. You can never do it as well as Quinn can but you can still raise a pretty intimidating eyebrow. "I'm not blind, you know. I can see your face when you were hugging Quinn and when we were joking about sex," you say bluntly, not even caring about the blush that's creeping up her face. "What is going on, Rachel?"

She looks down at the ground. "It doesn't matter."

"When it comes to Quinn, it does," you retort in annoyance.

She sighs and looks up at you with pained eyes. "Just let it go, okay? It won't change a thing." Before you can say anything, she rushes towards to the duo in front of you and bumps shoulders with Quinn, immediately joining in on their conversation as if  _your_  conversation didn't happen.

* * *

You take down your glasses when Quinn comes out of the bathroom clad in her silk pajamas. You can't help yourself as you drool at the sight of her smooth thighs and the amount of cleavage shown. You slide out from the under the covers and approach her to the back as she stands in front of the vanity table.

You wrap your arms around her torso and kiss her on the neck. She sighs and leans back against you as she lathers lotion upon her arms. You suck on her neck and tighten your arms around her. She releases a quiet moan which you can only feel through the vibrations from her throat. You breathe in her scent and sighs. You wonder if you can ever get tired of her scent. Then you mentally shake your head because no, you don't think you will.

"You okay?" she asks, done with the lotion and is now only standing there.

You tuck your chin on her shoulder and meet her eyes in the reflection in the mirror. "Yeah, I'm just happy that they're here. All of them are here."

She hums. "Yeah, me too." She reaches back to stroke your hair.

"So do you plan on having lunch with just them or do you all want to join us?"

"I think I'll just hang out with them. It's been a long time since I get to spend time with my best friends. That way, I can talk crap about you with them and you can talk crap about me with your friends."

You laugh with her and kiss her cheek. "I love you."

She grins at you through the mirror and turns in your arms to fully face you. She wraps her arms around your neck and leans in to kiss you. "I love you too."

"Wanna fool around?" you ask after a few more seconds of kissing.

She giggles and swats you lightly on the arm. "They'll hear us," she exclaims.

You shrug and smirk at her. "Who cares?" She raises her eyebrow at you. There it is. The one and only eyebrow raise that apparently can only be pulled off by the Fabray clan. "Seriously, who cares?" You shrug.

You return her with your own eyebrow raise, waiting for her to make a decision. She bites her bottom lips as she plays with the collar of your sleep shirt. You wait. Because you're patient. Even though you're not. And you're just dying to take off her pajamas and go down on her and make her scream your name. You wait.

You grin as if you just found an island of treasure when she cups your face and gives you a real kiss. With tongue. Her tongue is amazing, you conclude as you lead her back to the bed.

* * *

Time flies when you're having fun. It's Monday and your friends and her friends are all going back to their respective homes. Aria and Hanna are going back to LA while Emily's heading back to Rosewood to visit her mother. Rachel and Santana are set to go today as well. You all gather at your apartment to say goodbyes before they leave. You won't be sending them back since you're both pretty busy with work and studies.

You, of course, haven't missed all the looks Rachel's been giving Quinn for the past two days and you wonder why you're so stupid when you finally figured it out. You take the opportunity when Quinn are engrossed in a card game with your friends and Santana's prodding Quinn on which move to take and pull Rachel away from the crowd into a quiet corner.

She looks sheepish and ready to flee. "What?" she asks, biting her lip.

You cross your arms and observe her for a minute. You take in the details. The looks she keeps throwing in Quinn's direction, her hands fidgeting, her legs bouncing. It was all right there.

"Did you seriously just realize your feelings for Quinn  _now_?" you ask quietly, a little angrily and somewhat incredulously. Her eyes widen and her head swung back abruptly to face you. "Seriously,  _now_? After all those years when she's literally been right there waiting for you to come around and actually see her?"

She's biting her lip so hard that you notice a hint of blood but you throw away your compassion aside because goddammit, Quinn has suffered so much heartache because of her. She even got into a freaking car crash that's put her in a wheelchair for this woman! Moisture shimmers behind Rachel's eyes and she gulps.

"I get why you're angry," she croaks, her voice hoarse from holding back tears. She releases a humorless laugh. "Santana had the same reaction when I told her." She gestures absently in their direction. "I know I was so blind and so obsessed with my ex-boyfriend that I didn't realize the person I love is standing right in front of me!" Her voice cracks and her lips tremble. "And I was too late when I finally realized my feelings for her. If I would have realized it sooner, I probably would've had her instead of you. No offense."

You run your hand through your hair and release a frustrated huff. "How long have you known?"

"Since she told me about you. I was supposed to be happy but I wasn't. And I pondered about it for an entire night before I realized it's because I'm in love with her. So I told Santana and she absolutely flipped. I'm pretty sure she would've thrown me out of my loft if she could."

"I would've been the same if I were her," you answer bluntly.

She chuckles and wipes at her eyes. "I know. I just…I know I'm too late now and I'm going to try to move on…but can you…can you please take care of her? For me? Love her like she deserved to be loved because god knows what I've put her through. Care for her. Give her what I couldn't give her and what I'm dying to give her."

You can't help but feel slightly heartbroken for her. Yet you're kind of thankful because if it wasn't for her blindness and stupidity, you wouldn't be able to have this incredible girl to call yours. You nod solemnly and swallow. "I will."

"And don't worry; I won't be like those crazy guys who fight the other guys to get the girl back. I'm not that mean."

You smile and nod again. "Well, thank you."

You stare at each other for a moment before you reach silent agreement where you both agree to be there for Quinn no matter what happens. She's important to both of you. You make your way back to the table and Quinn and Santana suddenly jump up, cheering excitedly while Aria and Hanna and Emily only stare at the cards on the table in shock.

"Pay up, girls!" Quinn yelled excitedly, thrusting her hands out for them to pay.

"You know, you're kind of rude when you're younger than us and you're a student to Spencer," Hanna grumbles as she slaps two twenties in Quinn's palms.

"Not today I'm not. And as her  _girlfriend_ ," you can basically feel Rachel grimace when she wraps her arm around your waist, "I get to be rude to you whenever I want."

Emily demands another round and Quinn wins that round again. An hour later, they all finally stand up to leave for their planes and train. You hug each of your friends and even hug Rachel and Santana. They all ask you to take care of Quinn and threaten you with some punishment of their own if you ever break your heart. You're glad that they've grown such a soft spot for your girlfriend.

The house feels oddly empty and quiet when they're finally all gone. You two sink down onto your sofa into each other's arms and Quinn's lays with her head on your chest, playing with the waistband of your sweats.

"It's quiet," she mutters after ten minutes.

"It's weird," you add.

She nods. "Yeah."

"Now we can be as loud as we want." She laughs and pulls away from you to kiss you on your lips before standing up. "Where are you going?"

She sits at the desk and pulls a book out from the shelf. "To study. Unlike someone, I still have to graduate to have a good life."

"Isn't your life good enough with me?"

"No."

You pout and she laughs. "You know I love you but I'm not gonna be a kept woman for the rest of my life."

"Who says you're a kept woman? You give me sex all the time."

"You can't see me but I'm wearing my offended face right now," she says and you can hear the grin in her voice.

You stare at the back of her head and smile. You support your chin in palm as you prop your elbow on the back of the sofa while staring at her. God, you can stare at her forever. You love her that much. You think that yeah, there's a big chance of you having a better life, a perfect life, where you can play around in public without being afraid of people seeing and you both have great careers and soon kids and grandkids and great-grandkids.

Your grandmother always said that you've found your soul mate when you can imagine the rest of your life with them. You smile. You found her. And she's perfect.


End file.
